emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4286/4287 (16th February 2006)
Plot It is the morning of the double wedding and whilst Viv panics that Bob has gone forever, Donna worries that she hasn’t been completely honest with Marlon about Max and she heads off to the Dingles’. Once with Marlon, Donna reveals that she has had wobbles since day one and tells him that she was in love with Max. Marlon is taken aback. Meanwhile, Jean turns up at a hotel to pick Bob up, telling him she has come to take him to the wedding. In the car, when Bob points out that she has driven past the turning for Emmerdale, she slams on her brakes and begs Bob to give their relationship another chance. She locks the doors of the car and tells him he cannot get out until he promises to go back to Spain with her. Bob tries to let her down gently but she refuses to back off. Bob is left with no other option than to wrestle for the central locking and he manages to unlock the door and escape. As a distraught Jean drives off, Bob realises he is left alone miles away from Emmerdale. Back at the village, a desolate Viv accepts that Bob isn’t coming back and calls the wedding off. As she heads to the bridge alone, Bob jumps out of a car and explains to her that Jean had abducted him. She is not convinced and throws her bouquet at him which pushes him into the river. As Viv turns to head off, Bob explains that he has had a vasectomy reversal and that is why he disappeared. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jean Hope - Susan Penhaligon *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter Guest cast *Porter - Michael Thyx *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Carly Hope - Rebecca Ryan *Josh Hope - Marc Silcock *Barbara Hope - Julie Dawn Cole *Vonda Hope - Lorelei King *Roxy Hope - Chloe Procter *Band - White Van Man Notes *First appearance of Jamie Hope. *Last appearance of Carly Hope until 11th March 2015 and final appearance of Rebecca Ryan in the role. *Marc Silcock makes a pre-Jackson Walsh appearance as Josh Hope. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,030,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes